


that time i went through

by huhidontknow



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Multiverse, arrowverse, janethevirgin - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform, thecw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhidontknow/pseuds/huhidontknow
Summary: She was engulfed in a blue light, and stepped out into an unfamiliar, but rather nice room.When she heard shrieks she knew she had appeared in another universe.Dammit Kara.orThe CW shows are part of the multiverse





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey," Kara said, walking up to me. She gave a nod while staring at me, much more colder than she does with a lot of other people. "You saved me, thank you."

Even though I was happy that I was being thanked, I didn't show it, but I just rolled my eyes. "Don't get all emotional," I chastised. "I just didn't want to die out there." Then, I remembered Leslie, the dead one with electricity. Poor girl jumped out in front of Kara to save her. "Sorry about your friend, though."

Kara softened and looked like she was about to say something, but I turned around before she could. The guards followed me, pointing their guns at me.

_As if I'd try to break out now._

"Can we get her a better room, please?" I heard Kara say as I turned around to glance at her. "Maybe one with a window?"

I felt a smile grow on my face.

_Finally some sunlight._

I smiled at Kara gratefully, though I didn't say anything to her at all.

I just turned around and let the guards flank around me to lead my to my new cell with a window.

Not before I turned to smile at Imra. Classic Imra.

Of course she smiled back at me with a little wave.

And I didn't know what it meant at the time, but it was like someone punched me in the gut when I saw her with the Daxamite boy's arm around her waist. I don't know how she can stand him and still be with him, even after all the rumors around the DEO that Mon-El was shamelessly flirting with Kara in front of everyone. Of course, this was second or third hand information from agents who's only jobs so far are to feed us prisoners, but after spending some time with Kara, I realized it was mostly true, though she didn't see that interested in him.

_Thank god, anyone can see that he sucks._

The guards locked the glass door in my cell behind me. I look at the weird blue alien sitting across in a windowless room, looking bored out of his mind.

Oh well, back to this life.

I dragged the chair towards the window and sat on it, looking through the small square of glass. I watched the children in the park across the street having fun for hours with a small smile on my face.

"Hey there," a small voice said from outside her room. I turned around to see Imra standing there, still in her suit with a book in her hands. "How is your new room?"

I scoffed, pretending that I wasn't slightly enjoying looking out of my window. "Please, it's been as boring as ever."

The raven-haired woman sat on the floor and opened her book. "It's poetry. Kara mentioned you enjoy it?"

I tried to stop myself from smiling, but I couldn't. I joined Imra on the floor, a pane of glass separating the two of us. "Yes," I replied, shrugging. "And so?"

The woman showed me the cover of her book. "Wall Whitman?" I snorted. "Didn't take you as a poetry girl, Matilda."

"Who's Matilda anyway?" Imra asked, looking genuinely confused. "Why do you keep calling me that? Is she someone you and Leslie knew, or-"

"She's a book character," I interrupted. I rolled my eyes, thinking back on Leslie. "But Leslie probably only watched the movie."

"Oh," was the only small reply Imra gave me.

The two of us just sat like that for a long time, looking at each other. I studied every part of her face. From her jet black hair, to the way her eyebrows furrowed up, slightly in concern but her brown eyes were so happy. So ridiculously happy looking at me it was so strange. What about me made her happy? Then, my eyes drifted down into the upward quirk of her lips. Gosh those pink lips were so kissable. Then, I realized I was biting my on lip.

_Get a grip, Gayle._

"Can you read a poem?" I asked, out of the blue, even surprising myself. When I saw Imra's expression, I said, "I need to take my mind off things, okay?"

Then, Imra smiled at me, a really huge smile that made my chest warm.

  
"From fairest creatures we desire increase,

That thereby beauty's rose might never die,

But as the riper should by time decease,

His tender heir might bear his memory:

But thou, contracted to thine own bright eyes,

Feed'st thy light'st flame with self-substantial fuel,

Making a famine where abundance lies,

Thyself thy foe, to thy sweet self too cruel.

Thou that art now the world's fresh ornament

And only herald to the gaudy spring,

Within thine own bud buriest thy content

And, tender churl, makest waste in niggarding.

Pity the world, or else this glutton be,

To eat the world's due, by the grave and thee."

There was silence between us for a few seconds, but it didn't feel awkward. I bit my lip as I glanced at the floor, unable to meet her eyes. "Hey, Gayle?" I looked up, finally meeting Imra's brown eyes. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I turned away slightly before standing up. I walked towards the window and looked out at the now dark sky. "You know, you should read Matilda. It's by Road Dahl."

"Okay," Imra said, and she didn't hide the smile in her voice. "Goodnight Gayle."

I didn't reply her. I heard a few rustles, and a few minutes later when I turned around, she wasn't there anymore, and I don't know why, but I felt my heart sink.

After the last child left the park, it was already turning dark. Since no one provided us a clock, the days just pass and you might as well sleep through a day and you wouldn't notice. I think I've missed a birthday from being locked up in here. Although I wasn't tired, there wasn't anything else I could do. A window only provided so much entertainment, so the only other thing that served as entertainment was sleep. But I wasn't tired, so I just curled up on my side on the thin mattress on the army cot. I lay my head on the pillow thinner than my hand, wincing as my head practically sank through the mattress.

_As much as a window is nice, a real bed would be nicer._

As I drifted off to sleep, Imra's light laughs and her beautiful features filled my thoughts.


	2. Petra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to put this on the last chapter, but if you are unfamiliar with either show, they don't take place at the same time.  
> Gayle's part starts after 3x11, which takes place from late January 2018 onwards.  
> Petra's part starts after the finale, which takes place from September-October 2020 (bad guessing lol) onwards.

When she was sobbing in her living room, she definitely didn't expect the day to get any worse, but of course, the door had to creak open oh so eerily.

_Now what?_

And she definitely didn't expect to see a supposedly dead man walk through her Marbella penthouse doors. "Oh my god," she said, unable to contain her surprise, her eyes filling with fear. She brought her arms up to her chest as the barrel of the gun was lifted to point at her. At that moment, so many thoughts ran through her head. First, she thought of Anna and Ellie, her daughters, who would now have to live without a mother. Then, her mind drifted to Rafael and Jane, who were so lucky that they were so happy. She thought of little Mateo, first losing Michael and now his Auntie Petra. Her mind wandered towards Alba, Xiomara and Rogelio. She didn't really know them so well, but at this moment, she wished she had a family like theirs, and thought of how she could've had a family like the Villanueva's if she didn't mess things up with J.R.

J.R.

She had never felt like that for someone, ever. Not even Rafael, who she grew to love even though she only saw him as a way to get money in the first place. She never felt that way for Zaz, or Lachlan, or even Chuck, and definitely not Milos. J.R. was the only person who could make her giggle over text and was the only person who she ever felt so nervous revealing her feelings to. Why didn't she just tell her the truth at the beginning? It wouldn't have ruined anything, because nothing would've started if she had told the truth.

"It's you," she managed to breathe out.

Her eyes closed as she sobbed and buried her face into her shoulder, preparing for the hit of the bullet.

The next moments were hazy to her.

But the door opened.

And there was a gunshot. "NO!" she yelled.

But she didn't feel anything as a body fell to the ground with a thud. Her hands flew to her mouth as J.R. walked backwards with the gun in her hands, both of them staring down at the dead body of Scott.

Then who the hell was buried in the Marbella/Fairwick beach?

"Oh my god," Jane Ramos whispered as she dropped the gun and moved backwards. J.R. walked into the couch and sat down with her head in her hands. "Petra..."

The blonde, who was equally as scared, sat down shakily next to her very recent ex. "What do we do?" Petra gulped. "What can we do?"

"You're the one," J.R. began shakily, "who has dealt with murder charges."

And even in this moment, Petra felt the need to respond with, "First of all, I did not kill Aaron Zazo, second of all, me killing Roman was self-defense, and I wasn't exactly in my best state of mind when my mother murdered Ivan and Anezka fell off the balcony, there was no body to hide." But when she was met with silence, she leant back into her couch and put her hands on her face and closed her eyes tightly. "I'll call Rafael."

Petra reached for her phone and let it ring three times before Rafael picked up. "Petra, this isn't a good time-"

As you recall, he and Jane found out that Jane's 'dead' husband was actually alive. "Oh, so someone trying to murder me and then J.R. shooting the guy instead is not a good time? Especially since the guy is Scott who is supposedly dead?"

There was silence for a few seconds, and then she heard Rafael distantly say, "Wait a moment." Then she heard the sound of a door creaking open and being shut. "What? Your lawyer killed Scott?"

"Yes but he tried to kill me first," Petra persisted. "What do we do? He's on the floor in my penthouse."

She heard Rafael groaning and could almost see him cover his face with his free hand. "Call the police, okay, Petra?" Rafael said over the line. "I'm coming over right now. Where's Anna and Ellie?"

"They're over at a friend's," Petra replied. "They're not here. It's okay. J.R. and I are fine. Bye."

The blonde hung up before glancing at J.R. "I'm calling the police, okay?"

J.R. nodded, tears flowing quickly down her face. "Yeah, okay."

After Scott's body had gone with the EMTs and the police _finally_ left her damn penthouse, Rafael entered, rushing in, wrapping Petra in a hug and nodding at J.R. a little awkwardly. "Are you two okay?" When the two ladies didn't reply, he sighed and sat down on Petra's couch. "You know when I said it wasn't a good time, it really wasn't." Petra gave Rafael a look which meant 'What? Speak.' "Look, I talked to Rose-" At this, J.R. exclaimed 'What!?' and Petra just groaned in frustration. "But because she knew Michael is alive and I found him and Jane and I were talking to him."

"Michael," J.R. began, "as in Jane Villanueva's dead husband?"

_Why will nobody stay dead around here?_

"That's sadly true," Rafael groaned. Petra gave him a stare, then realized she had stated her thought out loud. "I mean, Michael? When Jane and I are in such a good place?"

"No one is in a good place," J.R. pointed out as she sunk into an armchair.

The blonde took a deep breath as she tried to collect her thoughts. So now she would have to answer so many more questions about the killing of Scott, even though it was actually self defense this time. And she'd still have to have J.R. around longer (not that she complained, but they weren't in a good place considering the lawyer gave up her job for nothing), and Rafael would probably be complaining to her about Michael and Jane would end up complaining about Michael and Rafael butting heads again.

_That's definitely more trouble than I bargained for._

And to be fair, her life was always hard and troublesome, especially since she grew up in Czechoslovakia and was a street performer who dated a man that threw hydrochloric acid at her mother, who turned out to be a horrible person. And even though she knew Milos wasn't nice, Petra definitely didn't expect Milos to be an _international arms dealer._ Also, stealing Petra Andel's identity to go to the United States was also very complicated. And she knew she was in trouble when she began a relationship with Rafael, a playboy back in those days, but did she expect that his family was full of crazy drug lords? No. Definitely not.

Oh, and please do not mention all the messed up relationships in the Solano family.

"Do we need to hire lawyers?" Petra asked, turning to J.R., who nodded.

"I've got friends in the D.A. who can help us out," J.R. said, drying the last of her tears. "I should really go."

"No," Petra said, too quickly and a little too loudly, which made both Rafael and J.R. look weirdly at her. "Look, it's late. You can stay in the guestroom."

J.R. nodded slowly. "Okay." And with that, she retreated into the guestroom as the blond gazed at her retreating figure.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Rafael asked.

_It is really obvious there's something going on?_

The blonde's freshly dried eyes filled with tears again. "J.R. gave up her job at the D.A. because she was being threatened to be outed about being blackmailed, and that got my case closed with prejudice," Petra began. She leaned forward as she wiped tears from her eyes. "It wasn't self-defense." Rafael looked as if he was going to yell at her. "You don't know what happened, okay?" Petra snapped. "She threatened to find Anna and Ellie. She said she knew where they slept." Petra looked at the ground for a few moments in silence, before shyly looking up. "Anezka was threatening our children and I didn't think. I just pushed her and the balcony gave away. She threatened _our_ children."

Rafael covered his face with one hand and sighed. "Remember we broke the law to get Mateo back after he was born?" At this, Petra nodded. "It shows that you care, Petra. Jane and I, we would do the same, and after spending time with the Villanueva's, I'm pretty sure Alba, Xiomara and Rogelio would do anything for their family."

Petra sent him a grateful smile as she got up. "I need to sleep. Thanks, Raf."

And then, Petra cried herself to sleep.

_Jeez J.R. makes me do stupid things._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. it's just real boring in here (so please stay with me for a moment)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm switching the story to third person because I find it easier to write that way.

Over the next few months after saving Kara's life, Gayle Marsh continued to have almost daily visits from the alien from Saturn.

A few days after Imra Ardeen's first visit to her new cell, the woman in question sat down in front of the glass wall separating them. Gayle had no idea that Imra was watching her silently, because she had fallen asleep on the chair with her head leaning against the window. Who knows how long Imra sat there before Gayle suddenly sat up and started complaining to herself about her neck cramps. The blonde put her head back onto the glass of the window, gazing at the park while rubbing her neck, still unaware about the alien watching her with a small smile.

The alien sat watching her for just a while longer, enough to see how the light from the setting sun made her hair look a very light shade of copper. That was until Gayle's head turned and her tired eyes widened very quickly when her eyes caught sight of Imra. Gayle seemed to be looking for a place to escape embarrassment, but then realized she was a prisoner. "Hey there sleepyhead," Imra teased with shining eyes, holding up a book she had acquired with help from Alex.

Gayle scoffed with a smile. "Matilda?"

Imra gave a huge smile as she flipped through the pages of the pink-covered book. "You told me to get it, and that poetry book was lovely so I trust your judgment."

Gayle felt her cheeks redden and hoped that the darkening sky would cover her blush.

_Oh stop it, Gayle. You know there are lights in the damn building._

"I don't think anyone trusts me even after helping the D.E.O.," Gayle said with a small, lopsided smile.

The dark-haired alien smiled at the blonde. "You didn't attack me when I took off your dampeners," Imra explained. "And you saved Kara's life. You're a good person Gayle."

Gayle's blue eyes looked down shyly with a small smile on her face. She brushed back a strand of hair from her face as she giggled lightly. "Thanks."

_What? I never giggle._

When Gayle looked up, Imra was smiling gently at her with her head tilted slightly. "What?"

The alien looked down as she traced a pattern on the floor with her finger. "Nothing." Imra looked down and tossed her head slightly to move her hair out of her face. "You want me to read?"

"Yeah," Gayle said with a nod. "It's way too boring in here."

The dark-haired woman smiled as she opened up her book. _"It's a funny thing about mothers and fathers. Even when their own child is the most disgusting blister you could ever imagine, they still think that he or she is wonderful. Some parents go further..."_

Soon after, Imra found herself staring at the sleeping figure of Psi. It was a rather uncomfortable position, anyone could tell by just looking at her sleeping sideways on the floor. Imra placed her small hand on the glass pane separating the both of them, as if she wanted to go through to put her back on her bed. The alien sighed as she retracted her hand from the glass, smiling slightly even though her eyes showed that she wasn't happy. "Goodnight Gayle."

Imra put two fingers on her temple and closed her eyes. She concentrated and lifted Gayle's body off the ground onto the bed in the cell. Imra sighed as she opened her eyes, wishing she could get into the cell. She watched how the mattress dipped uncomfortably and wished she could ask Alex or Kara to get her a more comfortable bed so her body won't dip ridiculously. Imra smiled to herself as she bit her lip and stared at the floor, before looking through her lashes at Gayle's sleeping figure. The expression in her eyes only meant one thing to everyone who was watching.

"You like her," the blue alien growled from his cell just across from Gayle's. Imra whirled around in surprise as she stared at him with a questioning look. (He was the only person watching Imra)

"Excuse me?" Imra said, putting her hands on her hips defensively. "Where you eavesdropping?"

The blue alien shrugged as he slumped down against the ugly grey wall behind him. "I mean these walls aren't exactly soundproof, woman."

"Don't call me woman," Imra snapped, glaring at the alien. "Why are you here?"

"Got drunk and punched a couple of guys, alien and human," the blue alien said. "I'm going to be here for a couple more weeks." Before Imra could open her mouth, the blue alien said, "You like Gayle. It's as obvious as the love the scary Danvers had of the scary NCPD officer, Maggie Sawyer." The blue alien smiled. "The two of them saved me many times, but they broke up because Danvers wants children and Sawyer doesn't."

_Obvious? I don't like Gayle **that** much._

Imra smiled slightly. "Who are you?"

"Brian," the blue alien said, saluting at the woman from Titan. "Look, I'm just sayin'-"

"I don't like her," Imra snapped defensively.

Brian nodded slowly. "Keep telling that to yourself." Imra scoffed as she looked away with a blush on her cheeks. "You aren't denying it."

Imra turned back to him and rolled her eyes. To change the subject, Imra said, "Agent Danvers has mentioned you when Vasquez made the arrest." The raven haired woman nodded as she remembered the blue alien being dragged through the DEO. "She said you were rather clingy."

Brian shrugged as he crossed his legs. "What's your name anyway?"

"Imra, Imra Ardeen," she replied, smiling a little.

The blue alien nodded slowly. "Ah..." Brian drawled. He tapped the ground. "Mon-El's wife, the big old man-child," he sighed, thinking about the times Alex had came to him and complained as Gayle Marsh had raised her eyebrows in amusement behind her.

The woman from Titan sighed as she crossed her arms. "A few months ago I would've fought you on your comment, but now..." Imra threw her harms up and down. "After seeing him flirt with Kara..."

Brian laughed out loud. "You're worried she'll cave?" Brian said with a small scoff. "She's smitten by that Luthor woman."

Imra nodded slowly as she recognized that name, partially from Kara constantly raving about this Lena Luthor and partially because of the agents betting on who will ask who out first and when it would happen. The betting pool was rather interesting and she herself couldn't help but join in on the ones about Agent Danvers' arrests. Those bets were interesting, but the Luthor woman was the second most interesting bet she had heard being placed.  

Well, especially since the winner would win $200 in cash.

"She's just as smitten as you are of Gayle," Brian said in a sing-song voice. Imra rolled her eyes, but she felt her stomach flutter as she turned back to look at Gayle so in peace. "Yeah you are."

"I don't even know her for that long," Imra mumbled. "I've only known her since that trip to Fort Rozz and that was two days ago."

Brian shrugged. "You know when it's love," he purred, making Imra wrinkle her nose in disgust.

Imra raised her arm and said, "Goodbye Brian."

Brian raised her hand in return. "Night Ardeen."

_I don't like Gayle Marsh._

_I don't._

_I don't like her._

_I'm married._

_...maybe I like her?_

 


End file.
